


Seven Drunken Pirates! We are the Seven Deadly Sins

by sunnybriefs



Category: One Piece, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, Gen, sort of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sette Pirati. Sette Pokémon. Sette drabble ispirate ai Peccati Capitali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Drunken Pirates! We are the Seven Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt **59 – Attraverso gli occhi di un bambino** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)  
>  Il titolo è preso da una strofa della canzone _Seven Deadly Sins_ (Flogging Molly) e per chi come me non si ricorda i nomi di tutti i seicentomila pokémon ecco un elenco di quelli nominati: [Tepig e sua evoluzione](http://wiki.pokemoncentral.it/Tepig), [Scyther e sua evoluzione](http://wiki.pokemoncentral.it/Scyther), [Meowth](http://wiki.pokemoncentral.it/Meowth), [Smeargle](http://wiki.pokemoncentral.it/Smeargle),  
> [Torchic e sua evoluzione](http://wiki.pokemoncentral.it/Torchic), Chopper sarebbe uno [Stantler](http://wiki.pokemoncentral.it/Stantler) e [Chikorita](http://wiki.pokemoncentral.it/Chikorita)

_Gluttony_

Meishi, qualche volta, ha ancora paura che Luffy se lo voglia mangiare: di anni ne sono passati tanti – era ancora un Tepig, all’epoca – da quando Luffy gli dava la caccia nel bel mezzo della foresta dove il nonno l’aveva abbandonato a se stesso per fargli formare il carattere o qualcosa del genere, ma la notte, quando il suo amico si rigira nel letto mugolando: « _Meishiiiiiiii_ » il pokémon rizza sempre le orecchie, domandandosi se stia chiamando lui o se stia sognando di pranzare.

_Pride_

Bushi non aveva bisogno né di un padrone né dell’aiuto di nessuno; come per Zoro ciò che contava era l’esperienza, esperienza che avrebbe guadagnato soltanto ponendosi obiettivi sempre più alti, affrontando rivali sempre più temibili per raggiungere il massimo: allora e solo allora avrebbe gettato via la Pietrastante che teneva al collo e si sarebbe concesso il lusso di evolversi in un Scizor.

_Greed_

Beli, un Meowth che ha incontrato durante uno dei suoi primissimi furti, è l’unica amica che a Nami è rimasta; non potendo sconfiggere Arlong con la forza non le è rimasta altra scelta che prendere una strada diversa, più subdola, una strada che le farà perdere tutti, amici e famiglia, tutti tranne il pokémon su cui sa di poter sempre far affidamento: dopotutto ogni _centesimo_ conta per raggiungere il suo obiettivo, no?

_Sloth_

Usopp è un umano pieno di talenti e questo Smeargle lo sa benissimo perché le sue costruzioni, i suoi dipinti, le storie che racconta — tutto fa intravedere genialità in quell’essere umano che pure preferisce gettare tutto al vento per qualche strana idea che si è formata nella sua testa, ma Smeargle non ha ancora abbandonato la speranza e sa che prima o poi qualcosa riuscirà a scuoterlo.  
E non vede l’ora.

_Lust_

Per Toruchan, Sanji a volte è un vero mistero. Lo era quando ancora era un Torchic e lo è ancora da quando si è evoluto. Pur avendo passato quasi una vita intera con lui le è ancora incomprensibile la ragione per cui ogni volta che il suo umano si trova accanto ad una donna si comporti come un idiota: a volte, quando è solo o in compagnia degli altri cuochi, lo sente parlare di seni e sederi e gambe e a parte il fatto che i primi due gli piacciono se abbondanti e le ultime le preferisce lunghe e sinuose non capisce perché quelle alte donne siano degne di quelle attenzioni e commenti e lei invece no.

_Envy_

A Chopper – prima ancora che il dottor Hillk gli desse un nome – non piace essere diverso. Ha il naso sbagliato, il corpo sbagliato, le idee sbagliate: gli umani lo allontanano perché mezzo pokémon, i pokémon lo allontanano perché mezzo umano e tutto quello che gli resta da fare è restarsene nella neve fredda a odiare se stesso fino a che non arrivi qualcuno a odiarlo per un po’ al posto suo.

_Wrath_

Robin stringe Rita al petto e le accarezza la grande foglia sulla testa, mentre gli altri bambini la indicano da lontano e parlano male di lei, di quello che sa fare, di quello che _è_. Robin li odia, odia vederli, odia sentirsi ripetere che lei è l’unica in tutta l’isola ad avere certe capacità, l’unica che passa il suo tempo sui libri, l’unica che non ha amici. Nel sentirsi stringere con più forza la piccola Chikorita alza il muso e con le liane le accarezza le mani, le guance, i capelli.  
Vuole che Robin smetta di odiarli, vuole che capisca che non c’è ragione. Vuole che smetta di soffrire.


End file.
